Baiser Romain
by La Succube
Summary: "Scène coupée" de l'épisode éponyme. Démétra retrouve Mévanwi après le rejet de Karadoc. Fluff, Femslash / yuri, OS


**Titre :**Le Baiser Romain

**Timeline :** Épisode éponyme du Livre III, il me semble

**Pairing :**Mevanwi x Démétra (oui, c'est du femslash)

Également publié sous

_**DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, Kaamelott est l'œuvre et la propriété d'Alexandre Astier.**_

* * *

><p>La beauté brune parcourait les jardins fleuris du château, ses mains fines remontant précautionneusement la délicate robe carmin que le Roi avait commandé de Rome. Une part de son esprit jubilait d'ailleurs à ce propos :c'était bien la preuve qu'elle était définitivement la favorite d'Arthur ! Et toc ! Elle saurait quoi dire aux Jumelles du Pêcheurs la prochaine fois qu'elles se vanteraient de leurs exploits nocturnes en compagnie du brusque mais passionné Roi de Bretagne !<p>

Secouant légèrement la tête en souriant, elle se focalisa sur la localisation de sa récente mais définitivement meilleure amie, qui lui avait avoué sortir souvent pour s'isoler et réfléchir en compagnie des fleurs. Et lui avait agréablement réchauffé le cœur en ajoutant que sa présence ne la dérangeait définitivement pas, car elle était plus belle encore que les roses...

Démétra sourit de plus belle, chose qu'elle faisait de plus en plus en pensant à son amie aux cheveux miels. Elles s'étaient rencontrées des années plus tôt, mais n'avaient réellement fait connaissance que quelques mois auparavant, engageant la conversation sur les fleurs, justement, puis sur l'imbécilité des mâles qui ne savaient comment s'en occuper. Elles avaient par la suite beaucoup discuté, la ténébreuse favorite plaignant sincèrement la noble de Vannes, Arthur étant beaucoup plus plaisant que le porc qui servait de mari à son amie, voir que les hommes en général...

La jeune femme trop brune pour être totalement bretonne s'arrêta en remarquant un éclat doré parmi la verdure ambiante. S'approchant à pas de loups, elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'angélique figure...

_Mévanwi ?

_Aah ! Me faîtes pas des peurs comme ça ! Sursauta la jeune femme avant de se reprendre en souriant. Démétra, c'est un plaisir de vous croisez ici ! Vous me cherchiez ?

_Oui, en fait je suis venue aux nouvelles... répondit la maîtresse royale

_...

_Alors ?

_Karadoc a refusé. Pour lui s'embrasser comme ça c'est encore pire...

_Pire que quoi ? Questionna la favorite, perplexe.

_Eh bien, répondit la blonde d'un ton définitivement contrarié, il m'a dit qu'il accepte de faire « les autres saloperies » avec moi car c'est l'usage, mais que ça le dégoute suffisamment pour ne pas faire ça...

_... Ah ouais sympa...

_Ouais...

_...

_...

_...

_... Résultat je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que ça donne, ce fameux baiser Romain.. soupira Mévanwi

_Vous manquez définitivement quelque chose ! Répondit la jeune femme en fermant les yeux. Sentir la chaleur de l'autre, sa langue qui vous pénètre... C'est une sacrée expérience !

_Ouais, ça doit, répliqua l'autre femme d'un ton involontairement mordant.

Démétra l'observa un instant, avant de se rapprocher un peu.

_Vous pouvez toujours demandez à Sir Arthur, j'suis sûre que vous êtes son type.

_Je ne suis pas vraiment brune, et puis -elle rougit légèrement- ... non, je.. je n'oserai jamais...

_Ça m'étonnerai qu'il vous dise non, contra avec franchise la favorite du roi.

_Mmh... Merci, mais je ne pourrais pas...

Elle observa un moment la blonde aux joues doucement rosies, pesant le pour et le contre de l'idée qui s'était immédiatement formée en elle. D'un côté, ça allait à l'encontre de son éducation et de ceux de la nation celte à laquelle elle se targuait d'appartenir, mais de l'autre... elle avait toujours était curieuse de... « ce bord là », les histoires des activités nocturnes des Jumelles devant certainement y jouer un rôle, et Mévanwi était si... Un regard dans les prunelles chocolats _tellement lasses_ de la jeune femme, lasse de ce mariage où elle s'était enfermée, de ce mari insensible qu'elle ne supportait plus, de ces enfants dont elle n'avait pas voulu et qui représentaient désormais tant de choses...Un regard lui suffit pour décider.

_Y a une troisième option..

_Laquelle ? Demanda la blonde avant de s'immobiliser, hypnotisée par les yeux sombres qui restaient fixés sur elle.

Sans répondre ni lui laisser le temps de réagir, la brune posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre jeune femme, passant sa main dans les cheveux de miel. Mévanwi mit un instant à réagir, choquée, avant d'entrouvrir sa bouche sous la langue brulante mais délicate qui s'y pressait.

Elle se laissa embrasser un moment, avant de timidement rendre le baiser. Leurs langues dansèrent longuement, avant que la femme de Vannes ne gémisse entre leurs lèvres pressées.

_Démétra...

Celle-ci finit par se détacher, essoufflée. Elles restèrent un moment en silence, la respiration inégale, avant que l'instigatrice ne demande d'une voix taquine :

_Alors, vos impressions ?

_C'est...C'est vraiment bien...

_Merci.

Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure sombre, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus fraiche.

_Vous savez, avec un homme c'est différent.

_Ah oui, fit l'autre jeune femme en levant les yeux, tâchant d'égaliser son timbre mais ne pouvant dissimuler son regret devant la brièveté de l'instant.

_Oui. Vous devriez probablement demander à Arthur de vous montrer aussi, répondit elle en recommençant à marcher vers le château.

_... ... ...Attendez !

_Oui ?questionna-t-elle en se retournant, sourcils levés.

_Si.. commença Mévanwi, les joues rouges. Si j'ai à nouveau besoin...d'explications... Vous...

_Avec plaisir, coupa Démétra, sincère.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire complice, avant de prendre des chemins différents.


End file.
